IceDevimon
IceDevimon was a minor villain in both Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontiers, but one of the main antagonist in Digimon Xros Wars. Appearance IceDevimon is a white version of Devimon. Personality He is a sadistic mass murderer, delighting in the pain he deals on others and relentlessly killing without mercy. Digimon Tamers IceDevimon is a serial killer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Digimon Frontier An IceDevimon was a mass murderer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed that IceDevimon gained power from all the data he absorbed.). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLoewemon and purified by Loewemon after Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him. Digimon Xros Wars Serving under Lilithmon as a member of the Bagura Army, IceDevimon attacks the Lake Zone with his army of Icemon and Troopmon when Xros Heart intervenes. Later he tries to corner Persiamon secretly through the sewer, while most of his army are attacking from outside the castle. However it is interrupted by Xros Heart. He then absorbs the Icemons to form IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent, but still fails to win. Lilithmon thinks that he is so useless and decides to defrost the legendary Daipenmon sealed in the thick ice. After Daipenmon is defrosted, he is sealed in its blue popsicle and his position of commander is replaced by Daipenmon. At the end he is forced to combine with Daipenmon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent, before defeating by Xros Heart. Other Forms Much like MadLeomon and AncientVolcamon, IceDevimon can absorb the bodies of his troops to become stronger. IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent is the form of IceDevimon after absorbing his Icemon minions, when he fails to corner Persiamon. In this form he overpowers everyone until he is reverted to his normal state by the Checkmate Break unison attack of Knightmon and the PawnChessmon (White). IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent is formed when the energy from Lilithmon's "explosion" forces IceDevimon (who is then in the popsicle) to combine with Daipenmon. It is later destroyed by Shoutmon X4K. Attacks As Ice Devimon *'Frozen Claw' *'Avalanche Claw' *'Tundra Freeze' *'Evil Wing' As IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent Absolute Zero Ice Crusher of Hell Category:Digimon Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Anime Villains Category:Elementals Category:Vampires Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Complete Monster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Copycats Category:Alter-Ego Category:Deceased Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Parasite Category:Fighter Category:Masked Villain